


What It Takes

by NefelibataSpirit



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adult Content, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cute, Destiel - Freeform, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Hand Jobs, High School, Horny Teenagers, Jealousy, M/M, Rimming, School Dances, Smut, Tutoring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-25 13:50:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3812869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NefelibataSpirit/pseuds/NefelibataSpirit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's failing his classes again and Sam gets sick of it. Luckily, there's a tutor to lift Dean's grades and sexual frustration.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"All I'm saying is to do something about it, Dean!"

Dean gapes at Sam as he rambles on and on about Dean's grades. He just innocently came into the kitchen, searching for something to eat when suddenly Sam was shoving his report card in his face. Dean had meant to burn it later, but he never got around to it.

"Sammy--"

"Four F's, Dean! Four F's!"

"At least I got a C in P.E."

Sam rolls his eyes, quitting his pacing and slumping in the creaky chair across from Dean. He looks drained and Dean hates it when Sam looks drained. He was only thirteen after all and he shouldn't be stressing over Dean like he was an overworked mother.

"Why is it so important anyway?" Dean asks.

"Because it's a cycle," Sam sighs, rubbing his temples harshly, "First, you begin to fail your classes. Then, you get angry enough to do something stupid and violent. Then you get expelled and then Dad'll have to find another school for us."

It was true. All his life, Dean had gotten kicked out of so many schools that he was surprised that stories about him didn't get passed through the grapevine and no school would ever enroll him again. 

"What do you want me to do, Sam?" Dean importunes, wanting Sam to stop worrying but also wanting this conversation to be over.

Sam raises an eyebrow and stares at him. Dean knows that look. It was the look that Sam made just before he was going to ask something extremely stupid. It was the same look he made when he had asked Dean if he could touch one of Dad's rifles and the puppy dog eyes followed afterward and Dean ended up nearly fainting when a bullet shot through the window of the motel they were staying at at the time.

Dean stares back warily as Sam picks at a splinter in the cheap, wooden table they were seated at. Sam takes a deep breath and divulges, "I know this guy--"

"--No--"

"--He's pretty great at every subject you're failing in--"

"--No--"

"--He's in your grade--"

" _\--No--_ "

"--He's helped me a few times when I was doing bad in a class--"

"--No--"

"--And he's super nice and I'm sure he wouldn't mind tutoring you," Sam concluded.

"You lost me the moment you said 'I know this guy'," Dean huffs, looking anywhere but at Sam. He never knows when his brother will unleash the puppy dog eye attack. It happens some time after the request, but not too early. You have to wait a bit.

"It wouldn't hurt to try it!" Sam argues, leaning toward him defensively.

"I'll probably end up killing him."

"Dean," Sam implores. Dean makes the dumb mistake of glancing at him. There it is. Dean lets the sensation of pity and guilt consume him until he's trembling a little in his seat. World War II rages in his mind as he gazes into those wide eyes. He reprimands himself over and over again, trying to shut out the need to say yes to Sam.

 _It won't be that bad,_ says the voice in a hallow part of his mind.

Shut up.

_You can quit the first day of tutoring. Sam won't even get mad._

_Shut up._

_Just try it, you stupid fuck._

_**Dammit.** _

"What's his name?" Dean grumbles.

He has never seen Sam smile so wide since he touched Dad's gun.

 

* * *

 

So his name is Castiel. He was supposed to be here exactly thirty-nine seconds ago. Sam is out with a friend--Jess he thinks her name was?--and Dean is alone, waiting anxiously for a knock at the door of their temporary motel room. He had hidden all of the guns, the beer, the research on Dad's current hunt--everything that would make him look like a satanic freak on drugs.

He continues to wait, his foot tapping against the hardwood floor. Castiel is now one minute late-- _one whole minute_. God, it's just like his first date all over again with Diane Horton at the movies and then fooling around in the Impala afterward. That was also his first kiss. And his first sex. And his first one-night stand.

Just when Dean decided to sneak a beer at the thought, there were two knocks at the door. It must be Castiel. But the knocks are what really bothered Dean. It wasn't the traditional three or four, but _two_ knocks. What the hell is that supposed to mean? Is he hesitant? Did he change his mind about wanting to tutor someone like Dean? He does have a reputation at school for being a five-star troublemaker, but that was in every school he landed in.

At least it hadn't been five knocks, Dean thinks as he goes to answer the door. Five knocks would've either been an intruder or the police. When Dean swings the door open, his breath catches in his throat. The only thought that occupies his mind is that he was _not_ prepared for _this_.

"You must be Dean."

This kid is more attractive than all of his dates combined. He's a bit shorter than Dean, but his ego _must_ be larger. What, with a face like that? If this guy turns out to be a self-centered dick, Dean honestly wouldn't blame him.

Dean notices that he was staring dumbly at the beautiful creature that stood at his doorstep when said creature frowns adorably, squinting those piercing blue eyes. He also notices that Castiel is struggling to carry about eight heavy textbooks. Now he saw why he had only knocked two times.

"Er--Come on in, Castiel," Dean clears his throat before taking four books from his new tutor, stepping aside to allow him in. 

Castiel sighs exhaustingly as he drops the volumes on the coffee table in front of the couch. Dean sets the books he was carrying down on the table after him. Castiel plops down on the couch with lassitude, catching his breath and closing his eyes. Dean takes the time to admire his collarbone, which peaks out coyly from a navy blue button-down that compliments those eyes that were currently hiding behind eyelids. Castiel brings up a hand to his ebony, unkempt hair. Those pale fingers running through that dark hair reminds Dean of the Impala riding through the winter.

"Do you, uh, want some water?" Dean asks when Castiel's breathing continued to scare him with the rapid speeds that it was going. Castiel could only nod tiredly, flexing his worn muscles.

So Dean walks calmly to the kitchen (he definitely doesn't rush, why would he rush?) to pour them both a glass of water.

He comes back to Castiel opening up an English book, sliding on black reading glasses that made him look _fantastic_. 

"Thanks," Castiel smiles and takes the glass from him, taking a long drink from it. Dean sits beside him, looking warily at the book that laid open and revealed the formulas of the English language.

"You wouldn't mind that we start with English, right?" Castiel asks, flipping a page to some random chapter. When Dean shakes his head, Castiel fires off to the basics, explaining the purpose of English grammar and commas and past tense and apostrophes and adjectives and nouns and verbs and _God, those lips_. He wants to claim them as his. But he's only just met the guy. The least he can do is pay attention to what he was saying.

So apparently conjunctions are pretty handy in joining sentences (The inexorable desire to touch, to feel Castiel's bones under him, to feel how real he is--it grows and grows into a towering structure inside of him. The desire to join bodies and run their hands all over each other like some Dr. Sexy marathon. The desire to take him, to truly make him his, it creates this medley of different types of want erupting in his mind, chest, _everywhere_ ) and they usually consist of _and, but, that, as, if_ and so on.

Castiel writes ten sentences that needs proofreading and their hands brush against each other when Castiel hands Dean the pencil. Dean might be mistaken, but did Castiel's face just turn a little florid at the contact?

 


	2. Chapter 2

A month has passed and instead of grammar, Dean is already getting into the basics of poetry as well as the basics of chemistry and trigonometry. He actually turns in his homework on time for once with _all_ of the answers filled in. Not only has his grades improved to C's, but so did the relationship between him and Castiel. It's almost like they've known each other for years.

"Okay, so Shakespeare--"

"You can shake my spear, alright," Dean utters lowly, causing both of them to break out laughing. Little did Castiel know, Dean was serious. But of course, Dean hides it by laughing along to his own joke. Nothing like an old inside pun to wrench at the want that Dean has for Castiel.

They are in Castiel's house this time, sitting cross-legged on the carpeted floor while eating homemade nachos, books surrounding them. Castiel has Shakespeare's famous _Romeo and Juliet_  propped open in front of them. They were reading it because Castiel wants to start off with something "simple". The tutor speaks up after they finally regain themselves and their sides relax from the tension of all the laughter. "You know, at one point we're gonna have to get serious. Don't you have an English test next week?"

Dean waves his hand dismissively. "Yeah, yeah."

 Castiel rolls his eyes and continues where they left off. "So as I was saying, Shakespeare is probably the most talented poet of all time..."

Castiel rambles off diligently on the analysis of all of the characters in the story. Dean's eyes trail to the collar bone, which is revealed a little more today. Castiel is casually dressed in a grey, cotton v-neck shirt that has sleeves that cover his arms. He has on his reading glasses again which compliments his sharp facial features. His eyes trail down further and further and he is shocked to see--

"Cas."

Castiel raises an eyebrow at the new nickname but doesnt comment on it. Instead, he looks up at Dean questioningly.

"Is that a tattoo?"

Realization crosses Cas' eyes and he shifts his shirt away from the spot where his heart would be. It's a single angel wing, fanning out almost to the tip of his shoulder. Cas shifts his shirt to the opposite side to reveal the other wing switched in the same position, reaching his shoulder. The ink against his pale skin defines a whole new definition of beauty in Dean's mind.

Castiel studies Dean's reaction with interest. "I got it a few weeks before I met you, actually."

"It's--" Dean swallows to relieve his dry throat, "It's nice."

A smile touches Cas' lips. He continues to explain poetry while Dean searches for focus again. Alright, so Romeo's eavesdropping on Juliet's monologue (There is tension in the air and it's not hard to tell which type. Want, want, want, this constant _want_ for him. It won't stop until it gets what it wants. Damn, he's fire on slick ice. He wants him beneath him, writhing and moaning, those ink wings fluttering as pleasure licks at them. He wants to have his spine curl as he releases. Releases the burden, the want, the lo--).

_"Dean!"_

(Yes, say my name, baby. I want you to scream it out so the _stars_ can hear you and break their alignment at utter shock.) 

"Hello?" Cas continues to snap his fingers in Dean's face. The dark expression that Dean is giving him is more than a little unnerving.

After the sun had risen back on Dean's face, he blinks. He subtly tries to cover his hard on by lifting his folded knee from the carpet and resting his chin on it, blocking the view of his crotch while gazing at Cas. "What?"

"What's been up with you?" Cas inquired with concern, "You've been fazing out like this a lot lately."

"Just," Dean searches for an amusing escape, "Feeling pretty poetic."

It worked. Cas scoffs and asks the question he meant to ask Dean before his mind wandered off. "I said, what do you think _'Wherefore art thou, Romeo'_ means?"

"Easy. Where are you, Romeo."

Cas rolls his eyes and shakes his head in a way that reminds Dean of his Uncle Bobby. "Wrong."

"What?"

"It means why does Romeo have to be Romeo. Don't worry, you're definitely not the only person who thought that's what it meant."

Then, they both heard the sound of the front door opening. Cas' brother, Gabriel, enters the adjoined foyer and living room. Gabriel was older than Cas, but he acted like he was younger. He was in the same grade as Dean and Cas. Dean often sees him in the hallways, pranking teachers and kids and continuously landing himself in detention. He was like a worse version of Dean. Dean watches as Gabriel hangs up his jacket and kicks off his shoes.

Cas nudges Dean. "Watch this."

"Hey, Gabe?"

"What?" Gabriel asked, shuffling to the kitchen to get something to eat.

"What does _'Wherefore art thou, Romeo'_ mean?"

"Where the hell are you, Romeo. Duh." Gabriel called from the kitchen, his voice muffled with food.

Cas raised an eyebrow at Dean and smirked as the elder Winchester snickered. And Cas fires off into the feud between the Capulets and the Montagues.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, this relationship is going very slow. There'll be something in the next chapter, I promise.


	3. Chapter 3

Flyers took up most of the space of the walls of the hallways. It was the topic of almost  every conversation. People prepared for it like it was the most important event of their lives. The annual Spring Dance was approaching and everyone's got their panties in a twist. After all, the most important part of the dance was finding a date.

Dean never cared for this type of stuff. He usually just stayed at home with Sam or tried to get laid. But now it was different. He was torn and paranoid. It was no secret that Castiel is attractive. Dean had to watch girls try and butter up his Cas all week. They would giggle and give him homeade gifts, crafts, _pastries_. Not only the girls, but a few boys would lean on the locker next to Cas' and try to flirt him up.

Most of them were pathetic, but it's only a matter of time before one of them actually snared Cas' heart. Dean had to make a move soon or else he'll end up setting fire to the school when Cas agrees to go to the dance with one of them.

Cas was talking to some girl who was handing him a container of fresh cookies. He was blushing a little, a nervous smile taking over his face. The girl practically shoved the container of cookies in his hands and _gave him a kiss on the cheek_. She capered away, leaving Cas with burning red ears. He hastily stuffed the cookies into his locker as Dean was approaching him. As if Dean didnt see the whole thing already.

"Hey, Cas," Dean forced a smile to stretch across his mouth, "Whatcha hiding there?"

"Er--hello, Dean," Cas reluctantly took out the cookies again to show Dean, "Hannah--she gave me these."

A falsely suspicious little smirk curved Dean's lips. "So you got an admirer?"

Cas answered by squirming and fumbling with words. "She--I don't--She basically just--"

"Just what?" Dean asked when Cas stopped short and turned his eyes down toward his shoes.

"She asked me to the dance," Cas sighed, looking guilty. His eyes studied Dean's reaction. Dean was tensed up, his face turning icy.

"Well?"

"What?"

"What'd you say to her?"

"Oh, um, I told her I might not be going."

This was good. If Cas wasn't going, no one could have him.

 

After school, Dean was meant to catch a ride with Cas since he walked to school that day. That is, until Benny stopped him right when he was about to round the corner that led to Cas' locker.

"Hey, brother," Benny grinned, hauling Dean into a hearty one-armed hug. Benny has been Dean's friend ever since he moved to that school. Dean lost count on how many teachers went ballistic because of the two of them.

"Hey," Dean smiled at him, "Haven't seen you in a while." As much as a good friend Benny was, he always skipped school. Dean wasnt sure, but he suspected that the only reason Benny would come to school was to joke around with Dean. It's not like Dean to be at school too often either, but ever since Cas began tutoring him, Dean's attendance record was going back to normal.

Benny shrugged. "We both know I hate this place. Anyway, want to go somewhere?"

"Where?"

"Dunno, I just wanna spend some time with you."

Dean was fully aware of the distance between him and Benny becoming smaller and smaller. He took a glance over Benny's bulky shoulder at Cas, who was observing them from afar. When he met Dean's eyes, he hurriedly bustled away.

"Yeah, sure," Dean said without thinking.

And that's how he ended up in Benny's pick-up truck cruising down an open road. Well, it was actually his dad's pick-up truck, but the old man hardly ever cares what Benny does. They had gone to a diner, stole a few items from a convenience store, and Dean watched Benny get stoned. The older Winchester wouldn't join Benny because he couldn't do that to Sam. Now they were just cruising. The windows were rolled down and the radio was blaring classic rock. Benny was far past the speed limit and Dean watched trees and fields blur past.

Dean couldn't remember if he was supposed to go to tutoring or not. What was today, Thursday, Friday?

"Hey, Ben? What's today?"

Benny's face pinched in thought. "Uh, Monday, I think."

Shit. Well, Cas wouldn't mind, right? Dean couldn't help but feel guilty anyway, knowing that Cas is always sort of eager to teach Dean something new. But being with Benny was different. He was reckless and unencumbered, releasing fun and mischief into their friendship to exciting new levels.

Benny turned the music down so they can hear each other. "So I heard your brother got a date to the dance."

The news surprised Dean into next year. "What?"

"I think her name is Jessica or somethin' like that? Anyway, I dunno but there is a chance that your brother may get laid on that night and I'm not missing it."

"So, what, you're gonna sit and watch them go at it?"

"When they start gettin' nude, I'll excuse myself, don't worry."

Dean barked out a laugh, failing to notice at first how Benny's hand found his knee. The touch made Dean frown. His frown went deeper when Benny trailed his fingers along the inside of his thigh. "What are you doing there?"

Benny pulled the truck over to the side and turned towards Dean. "Nothing that you wouldn't like, Dean."

Before Dean could ask what the hell that was supposed to mean, Benny was kissing him. His lips were demanding and Dean's thoughts jarred to a halt. Keeping his lips on Dean's, Benny leaned him back against the door and wrapped the older Winchester's legs around his waist.

Dean's mind had to reboot before he grabbed Benny's meaty shoulders. "Benny, stop." When Benny continued, Dean began to struggle. Benny dropped his arms immediately and sat back. He looked a little hurt, but kept a stoic expression on his face. Neither of them said a word as they sat up straight in their respectable seats.

"'M sorry, Dean."

Dean heaved out a deep breath, the tension settling in. "Take me home, please."

The clouds turned darker and took up the sky. Benny cranked up the radio again, but rolled the windows back up. They were silent for the whole ride.

When they got to the motel, Dean didn't even go inside. He began to walk all the way to Cas' house after Benny pulled off. It was getting dark and Dean barely noticed the first few raindrops patter about around him.

His infatuation for Cas was starting to feel like a match teetering on the box. Teasing up a fire, keeping his mind occupied every day. It was almost unbearable. In a matter of time, Dean was in front of Cas' doorstep. He knocked two times.

* * *

Castiel was sulking on the couch when the two knocks sounded from the door. Gabriel was somewhere up in his room probably lighting something on fire. It's not like Castiel cared. The books laid forgotten on the coffee table and the television was on, but Cas was hardly watching it.

He hesitantly eased himself up and padded towards the door. When he answered it, Cas was met with shock, concern, sadness and anger. Dean stood soaking wet from the storm that intensified over time, a desperate and determined expression taking over his features. 

"Dean, what the--"

"Come to the dance with me."

Cas gaped at him. Rain was dripping in the house as well as Dean's eyes. "Come inside before you get hypothermia!"

Dean let Cas guide him inside. He stood in the middle of the living room as Cas went searching for clothes for Dean. When Cas returned, Dean was grinning widely at the television, which was showing _Dr. Sexy_ on the screen.

"My favorite show," Dean chuckled.

Cas shrugged in reply, handing him dry and fresh clothes. "There wasn't really anything else on."

Dean reached back and tugged off his shirt in one motion. Cas blushed and averted his gaze. "Er--there's a bathroom right over there."

With a roguish smirk, Dean replied, "I'll only be a moment. Look away if you want."

Cas groaned. "You can't just do that!"

Dean looked at him for a moment before brushing his fingers against the back of Cas' hand. He pressed it against his bare chest, making Cas blush a brighter red. There was Dean, composing a melody in his chest and it spread across his whole body like a tsunami. Dean's boldness overthrew him completely. Well, two can play at that game.

Cas' eyes found Dean's again. The dark-haired boy brought them closer together and kept his hand on Dean's pectoral muscle. He felt Dean's chest seize up as he drew in a deep breath. The elder Winchester's hands brushed along Cas' sides until they settled on his hips. 

"Hey, Cas, where're the new box of matches?" Gabriel stopped short at the two boys fondling each other.

"Go to your fucking room, Gabriel," Cas demanded, refusing to take his eyes off of Dean's green ones.

Gabriel wasted no time in rushing back to his room to wash his eyes out. Normally, he would prank them at a time like this, but he didn't want to ruin such a moment between his brother and Dean.

Dean yanked Cas into a kiss. Lust boiled in both of their veins as they fell into the couch. Dean was a brilliant kisser, surprising Cas into a plethora of ways. His tongue swiped every corner of his mouth, claiming it as his own. Dean was crouched over him like a predator while Cas lay beneath him, giving himself to him. Dean's hands roamed over his body, reveling in the soft skin.

Dean's fingers took Cas in his hands and began stroking him. Cas took Dean in hand too, feeling him get harder and harder at each twist of his hand. They jerked each other off faster.  Cas' head fell back on the armrest and he whimpered. Dean stared at him hungrily as he continued to give him as much pleasure as he can. Dean kissed his shoulder, then pressed their noses together. Their lips hovered over each other, breathing out soft moans. Dean was unable to take his eyes off of Cas' face.

Cas shoved him on his back on the opposite side of the couch. He trailed kisses down his torso, causing Dean to bite his lip in anticipation. The pants, still damp from the rain, were torn off and Dean's underwear was tented with his hard-on.

"Fuck, Cas," Dean breathed gruffly as Cas buried his nose in Dean's erection and nuzzled into it. The picture before him was astounding; Cas was whimpering softly as he nuzzled Dean's crotch, occasionally letting his tongue lick it through the white cloth. He was flushed a pretty pink and those blue eyes flicked up to Dean. Dean ran his fingers through his hair. "So beautiful, baby."

Soon, all of the clothes came off and Cas was taking Dean in his mouth. He relaxed his throat  and Dean groaned as wet heat surrounded him. His tongue was _phenomenal_ , pressing and swirling on Dean's dick. It pressed against a sensitive spot on the underside, making Dean jerk and groan. Dean sat up and sucked on his own fingers as Cas went down on him. He brought slick fingers to Castiel's hole and eased them in.

Cas shuddered and gripped Dean's hip tighter. He wriggled it around before adding another finger. Cas had to let Dean's cock slip from his mouth as he moaned loudly. He rested his head against Dean's abdomen. "More, Dean."

Dean let one other finger join in. At this, Cas began writhing and bucking his hips on the leather of the couch. Dean's calloused fingers grazing against his inner walls felt like heaven. Dean's other hand stroked up Cas' spine, calming him down.

"God, I can't--just fuck me already. _I need it_ ," Cas moaned wetly, whipping his head up to stare pleadingly at Dean.

 "Come here, baby," Dean growled, tugging him until his ass was right above him. Cas leaned on the armrest as Dean pressed a kiss on his slick entrance before sliding his tongue inside.

Cas let out a moan, jutting his ass out for Dean. He reached back to tug on Dean's hair, rolling his hips and keening loudly. Dean had his hands splayed on Cas' ass cheeks, pushing them open even more and he buried his face in deeper. 

His tongue was swirling in and out tauntingly, enticing Cas into a sequence of hot, wistful noises that aroused Dean to no end. Cas was leaking out precome, his brows furrowed together and his back arching.

Dean gave one last suck before moving back up to Cas' height. His nose brushed against Cas' neck, effusively taking in his scent. Dean teased his entrance before sliding in. Cas gave out a soft moan as Dean buried himself inside. "Mmm," Dean moaned gutturally, pressing kisses to his neck. 

He thrust in and out slowly, savoring the feeling of his cock sliding into Cas' slick walls that squeezed him so tight. Dean rolled his hips into him and his heart warmed at the moans that were emitting from Cas. Dean's hands began pinching and grazing Cas' nipple as he took him. Cas leaned back until he was pressed against Dean's chest.

Dean nipped the rim of his ear. "Come to the dance with me."

"Are you seriously asking me this now?" Cas groaned and his breath hitched when Dean gave him a hard thrust.

"Who's asking?" Dean smirked, but it faded into a sexed out expression as he gradually began pounding into him hard and fast. Cas' nerve endings were set ablaze and his ragged breaths drew in quicker. Dean's hands slid down to his hips and gripped them like vices. Then one of his arms slid up and crossed Cas' chest, right between the inked wings.

"You're gonna make me come!" Cas cried out. Dean slid his hand up Cas' back and grabbed a handful of hair. He turned Cas' head with his hand in his hair. 

"Then come for me, baby. Make me feel it." 

And with that, Cas released with a loud, _"Dean!"_ that may or may not have reached the stars and broke their alignment.

 


	4. Chapter 4

_3 weeks later_

"Dammit, Sammy, it's fine," Dean complained as Sam kept fiddling with his brother's tie. Sam has been going at that tie for what seemed like hours while Dean was eager to pick up Cas in the Impala. He had his hair done nice with the help of Sam, his tuxedo ironed (also with the help of Sam), and his nose hairs picked one by one (God bless Sammy). 

Sam huffed and began fiddling with his own suit. Dean observed how great and groomed his brother looked and said, "Relax, Sammy. You're not getting married or anything."

"Shut up," Sam snapped, tucking in a misplaced strand of hair, "This happens to be my first dance, Dean." 

"Trust me, it's not a big deal."

"Says the guy who only goes for a good lay."

"Yeah, well, this is different," Dean mumbled, fixing Sam's collar.

After a moment, a knowing smile graced Sam's stressed out face. "So you and Cas, huh?"

Dean rolled his eyes and retorted, "You and Jess, huh?"

At first Sam looked a little confused, but then it shot back to his mind. With a blush, Sam fumbled around for the cologne and dabbed some at his throat. "She's just a friend, calm your pants, Dean." He accidentally let the bottle slip from his hands, the liquid pooling on the wooden floor. The scent of a men's strip club filled the room and choked them both.

Even so, Dean wasn't even angry. After they both rushed out of there before the suffocated to death, he smiled widely as he examined Sam's nervous behavior. "So you're _that_ into her?" 

Sam avoided Dean's eyes. "It's my first dance." Dean stroked his jaw, flicking an eyebrow up in suspicion.

 "Whatever," Dean dismissed it after a taut moment, taking the keys from the Impala out of the pocket of his suit jacket, "Let's go."

 

* * *

 

 Dean only expected three people to be riding in the Impala. Honestly, he didn't even know Gabriel _went_ to dances. He's never even seen the guy in a suit before. 

What confused Dean further was how Sam moved to the back as Cas and Gabe ambled down the walk from their house. 

"Sam, what--"

"Shut up."

And that was that. Cas was seated in the passenger side while Gabe and Sam sat in the backseat. He heard a few whispers back there which blew Dean's mind because _since when were Gabriel and Sam friends?_

Not only that, but Cas seemed tense beside him. And of course, Cas being so tense meant that Dean emulated him, gripping the steering wheel and working it all out in his mind. Cas' rigidness, Sam's earlier cagey responses to Dean's questions--

Eyes widening, Dean nearly swerved into the opposite lane where a truck was passing. Everyone's eyes were on him as he pulled to the curb. He rubbed his face and gave a muffled, "What in the name of fuck?"

Cas took Dean's hand and laced their fingers together, giving Dean a pleading stare like a concerned mother. Dean swiveled around until he was facing Sam and Gabriel.

"And when were either of you going to tell me?"

"I'm free to date whoever I want, Dean!" Sam shot at him. Dean suddenly felt like a father dealing with a stubborn child.

Dean let out a deep sigh and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Look, I'm not angry. I'm just really confused and shit, when did it start?"

"I guess a few days after Cas started tutoring you," Gabriel shrugged, nervously gauging Dean's reaction.

Dean frowned. "And who the hell is Jessica?" 

"Jessica Moore?" Cas tilted his head and looked at Sam, "Isn't she your friend or something?"

" _A friend?_ " Dean repeated in disbelief, "You guys were only friends?"

"I told you that, Dean!" Sam snapped, crossing his arms petulantly. 

Dean began to chew his lip without knowing it. "Family meeting, now."

"Where, Dean," Sam said exasperatingly, " _Where?_ "

Sam was right. Dean wasn't gonna go outside just to give his brother the safe sex talk. But he wasn't gonna take any chances, either.

After a long glaring contest between the two Winchesters, Gariel spoke up. "But we _are_ like family, right guys?" He chuckled weakly, causing Cas to roll his eyes.

He was sure Sam was smart enough to use condoms. Besides, the school was just a few blocks away. As a result, Dean grumbled and merged onto the road again.

"We'll talk about this later," Dean said stoically. The tension in the car gradually evaporated, Gabriel and Sam snuggling close together and Cas smiled, gazing down at his lap.

 

* * *

 

"Dammit," Dean grunted, drinking punch as he watched Sam and Gabriel slow dance. There was a point where people stared at them as they got on the dance floor, but after a while people continued flirting and dancing with their sweethearts. Sam rested his head on Gabriel's shoulder with a satisfied smile on his face. Gabriel's hands were way close to Sam's ass for Dean's comfort--

"Relax, Dean," Cas placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder, turning him towards himself, "Gabe's not that bad. I promise. He won't hurt Sam." The lights danced across Cas' face, highlighting his eyes from time to time. It made him look stunning. 

Dean realized that _he_ was the one who asked Cas to this dance. Yet, here he was stalking his brother and his date. Cas deserved more than this.

Setting his drink down, Dean pulled Cas in close to him by the waist, their chests brushing against each other. Cas drew in a sharp intake of breath, his eyes staring widely into Dean's in awe.

Dean leaned down to Cas' ear. "I wanna take you here in the school."

Cas swallowed and glanced at the vigilant teachers keeping an eye out for any inappropriate behavior. "Dean, we're bound to get caught. Whee would we even go?"

"We'll find a place, c'mon," Dean took Cas' hand insistently and gently tugged him along. Cas won't admit it, but he did like this risky  side of Dean. It gave him a thrill that joined in with his arousal. They almost got caught several times as they tried to find a subtle way to escape the dance. They saw their chance when Andy Galligher vomited all over the dance floor, evidence that someone snuck in some liquor. Dean could hear Sam bitching about how the drunken Andy nearly vomited all over his shoes.

As the supervising teachers sighed in exasperation and dealt with the problem, Dean and Cas practically bolted out the door. After searching for an unlocked and empty room in the darkened hallways, they finally found one in the P.E. department office, a short hallway away from the gym where the dance was held. They could still faintly hear the music as they began hungrily kissing eachother, extricating their clothes.

"Want you," Cas breathed as he was picked up and placed on the desk by Dean's strong arms. Cas' legs wrapped around Dean as well as his hands around his neck. 

Dean pushed Cas onto his back and kissed down his stomach, his nails lightly following down after the kisses, leaving scratch marks. Saying Cas was turned on was an understatement. When Dean reached his dick, Cas balled his hands into fists in his eagerness. It deflated when Dean just skipped over it and went down further. Confused, Cas frowned as Dean went down further and further...

His eyes had widened to the size of plates when the elder Winchester flicked his tongue at Cas' entrance. Cas moaned, resting on his elbows to watch. Dean's tongue teased it before slipping inside and Cas had to gather up all his strength not to thrust his ass in Dean's face. "Dean!"

Cas' hands tangled in Dean's hair as he fucked him with his tongue. Who knew that a tongue could be enough to set Cas' blood on fire? Dean's green eyes flicked up to him. It had a dark promise in it and Cas blushed when Dean pulled away. Dean sucked his own fingers to slicken them up before sliding in two fingers.

Cas bucked his hips. "Fucking hurry up," he cried, his dick leaking precome. Dean chuckled and slicked up his dick with saliva before sliding it inside of Cas.

Cas whimpered and pulled Dean close. Dean threw his legs over his shoulders and began a steady rhythm. Their breathing grew heavier as the thrusts became more erratic. Dean licked his lips as a sweat bead rolled down Cas' jugular. He licked at the spot, causing Cas to let out a guttural groan and hold him tighter. 

Even as their warm bodies moved against each other, goosebumps never failed to grace Cas' skin whenever Dean moaned hotly in his ear. Dean hit his prostate and Cas cried out for him to do it again. Pleasure licked at the base of Cas' spine whenever his prostate was struck.

A fire burning in Cas' chest, he flipped them over catching Dean off guard. Cas slipped Dean's dick inside again and bounced on his lap. "Oh, dear fuck," Dean let his head fall back. Dean held his hips and began slamming his hips inside. Cas trembled as he felt his climax coming, nearly driving him crazy.

His hands found Dean's face, chest, heart, feeling all of Dean. Cas loved this, feeling how _real_ Dean was. Feeling his muscles flex with every thrust, his bones under the skin of his hands. Cas felt Dean's heart beat faster and he knew Dean was close. 

Good, because Cas was already there.

"Fuck, baby," Dean groaned as Cas violently ground his hips, painting Dean's chest with come. Dean began moaning with every breath, voice raising a few octaves. Cas' orgasm squeezed around Dean causing him to erupt inside of Cas. He sat up and raked nails down Cas' back as he emptied himself inside. "Cas," he whispered.

When their orgasms subsided, they were still high on each other. Dean cleaned both of them up with his shirt and pulled Cas close to him. They could faintly hear a slow song beginning to play.

"I love this song," Cas commented hoarsely. He began to awkwardly sway his hands back and forth to the beat. Dean broke out into laughter. God, he loved this boy.


End file.
